


Two Loves

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: Sara Crispino had two loves in her life, but only one of them was kinky. However, during the Rosteletom Cup, Sara got to bring out the side of her that she often kept hidden from everyone else in her life. Everyone, that is, except for Mila Babicheva.Or...What happened behind the scenes during the Rosteletom Cup between Mila and Sara.





	Two Loves

Sara had two loves in her life: skating and BDSM. Of course, she was much more open with the first one rather than the latter. With her brother watching her every move, it was hard to even participate in it anyway, so Sara dedicated her life mostly to skating. However, sometimes her two worlds collided, and those were always the moments she valued most. 

Sara learned that she was bisexual at the young age of fifteen. That was around the same time she discovered her love for BDSM. She always knew that she liked boys, much to her brother’s disdain, that much was obvious, but she had a little secret that she kept with her even seven years after finding out: she liked girls too. Who wouldn’t like girls? They were beautiful and curvy and soft, and, if you found the right one, they could even be a bit more fun. 

Sara always loved traveling for skating competitions. Far away locations meant two things: secrecy and sexy accents. She had just finished watching her brother skate at the Rostelecom Cup in Moscow and was so proud of what he had accomplished. Without her, he had skated the best he had ever skated. Sara was impressed. Clearly, just as she had suspected, they were better apart after all. Of course, Micky wouldn’t take that as a final goodbye to his over-protective ways, but it would be a start. Maybe it would make her plans for the Rostelecom Cup a bit easier this time. 

After all the men went for the day, the final scores weren’t too surprising. Katsuki Yuuri of Japan had only by a hair beaten Micky out for a place in the Grand Prix Final, and Sara couldn’t help but thank him silently in her head. If Micky wasn’t at the GPF, her world would have gotten a whole lot easier. 

Sara walked with the defeated Micky down the hallway, telling him that he didn’t have to come to her free skate the following day. Clearly, he was put off by her comment. Sara sighed. One day, she would compete without feeling Micky’s breath down her neck, but that day was not tomorrow. 

She caught sight of Katsuki Yuuri wondering down the hallway looking a bit lost. She ran up to him and smiled. The poor guy had under-performed that day due to his coach having to leave for Japan. Sara offered him a hug. 

“Yuuri! Congratulations on making it into the Grand Prix Final!” she cried and, to her surprise, he accepted her hug. Sara blushed a little bit in his arms. Even after his mediocre performance that day, Sara couldn’t help but feel drawn to the man. After all, who wouldn’t have a crush on Katsuki Yuuri? He was so handsome and graceful, and his eros dance? Sexy as hell. Of course, Sara would never get her hopes up with him. He seemed too distracted by Victor Nikiforov to pay attention to anyone else, and she didn’t blame him. Sara could hear Michele squeal behind her as they embraced. When they pulled away, she noticed that Yuuri looked a little disoriented. She looked at him with concern, but soon was laughing when Yuuri pulled Michele into a hug too. Whatever was going on with Yuuri was certainly amusing. 

Once he left (presumably to go hug some other unsuspecting soul) Sara turned to Micky. 

“I’m going out with Mila tonight,” she stated, “I’ll meet you back at the hotel, alright?” 

“Why do you go out with Mila everytime we are at a competition?” he asked, still a bit shaken from his hug. 

“She’s my friend! I only get to see her at these things, you know. Why don’t you take the time to yourself and make some friends as well? Seung-Gil seems a bit lonely.” 

“Seung-Gil? I think he hates everyone here.” 

“Well then why not Emil? Or Yuuri? Find someone to have fun with,” she chuckled to herself, “I do.” 

Michele shook his head, “I think I’ll be fine. You have fun. Text me when you’re back?” 

“Of course,” Sara smiled. 

The two went their separate ways and Sara couldn’t help but laugh to herself. If the poor boy only knew. 

As she walked down the hall, Sara caught sight of the fiery red hair that always warmed her stomach. Mila. She was talking with her coach, seemingly reassuring him that she would get plenty of rest before the free skate tomorrow. Just as he walked away, Sara approached and gave a quick wink. 

“Ready to go?” she asked Mila. 

Mila turned and gave her a sly smile, “Of course.” 

The two made their way to the hotel that connected to the arena they skated at. They talked normally, but Sara could feel the tension building. Their conversation mostly consisted of trying to decide who would make it to the GPF this year. Mila, who was in first currently, and Sara, who was behind her by just a few points, would both surely make it in as they were ranked third and fourth in the world respectively. The last two were always a toss-up. 

“I’m excited by Anya’s short program this year,” Mila said offhandedly, “I think that she might break her record at the GPF.” 

Sara laughed, “You Russians are hard to beat.” 

“We try.” 

The two finally made it to Mila’s room and Mila continued talking as she opened the door. If Sara hadn’t known any better, she might have guessed that it was just two friends talking about their day. That was the idea, after all. Once the door was open, Mila held it open for Sara to step inside. 

“I just don’t think that my program looks as good as it did last year,” Sara sighed, looking around the room that looked just as she had left it the night before. 

“Well, I think,” Mila shut the door, “that you looked pretty sexy.”

Sara turned back and smiled, “Oh? Did I?” 

“Yes darling, you did beautifully.” Mila cupped her hand around Sara’s smiling face. “And I can’t believe you actually took my advice and stood up to your brother. It was about time.” 

Sara laughed, “It’s not like he suspects us anyway.” 

“Why would he?” Mila leaned in and kissed Sara, her lips feeling like heaven. 

Once she pulled away, Mila’s eyes began to sparkle. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she said. 

“You do?” 

“Yes! Come here.” 

Mila and Sara had been playing this game of their’s ever since the last competition they were at together. They “hung out” every moment they could, tricking both Sara’s brother and Mila’s coach who were too blind to tell any different. Playing straight when they were looking and letting out their inner bi selves when they were alone. Someday, perhaps, they would come out of the shadows, but, for now, Sara was glad to have this world away from her brother. 

Mila led Sara to the neatly-made hotel bed and sat her down. She reached for her suitcase and brought out a long black cloth. A feeling arose in Sara’s middle. She remembered that cloth from the night before. 

“Here,” Mila said, straddling her and tying the cloth around Sara’s eyes. Sara laughed. 

“This isn’t a surprise. I distinctly remember this from last night.” 

“Oh, be quiet. That’s not the surprise.” 

Sara sat patiently while she heard Mila open her other suitcase and pull something out. It clanged against itself, making Sara wonder what on earth it could be. Soon, she felt Mila’s lips near her ear. 

“Lay back, darling,” she purred, nipping at her earlobe. Sara shuddered and did as she was told. Soon, she felt her arms being moved to the side near the headboard. The bars felt cold against her hands, but a new sensation filled her with joy. The sound of metal being secured around her wrist made her insides feel crazy good. She smiled as the other wrist soon found itself in the same position. When she felt Mila’s warm body leave her side, she tried to pull her arms away from the headboard but was stuck. She was trapped. Instantly, Sara felt the liquid pool between her legs. This was already looking like it was going to be a wonderful night. 

“Handcuffs?” Sara asked, “How did you get those past airport security?”

“I didn’t. I bought them especially for tonight.” 

“Well, look at you! Aren’t you just the sweetest?” 

“I’m tired of your talking.” 

“Oh? Would you rather I did something else?” 

“Mmm, I think I have a better idea. Open wide.” 

Sara gladly did as she was told and expected to find a few fingers in her mouth. Instead, she felt something silicone and round. A strap tightened around her head, and Sara had to stop herself from moaning. A ball gag? Mila was really going all out. She wanted to ask if she had bought it today too, but she couldn’t make any noise except for a few moans. When Mila heard them, she laughed. 

“Moaning already? We are just getting started.” 

Soon she felt Mila’s hands dance around her middle. She played with the band of her sweatpants and hooked a finger around the elastic. It was soon joined by several other fingers that pulled down her pants, leaving her only in her underwear. As she had no competition that day, Sara had been wearing her lacy black thong. Mila whistled, clearly impressed with her choice. 

“Did you wear that for me?” she asked. Sara made an unintelligible noise in response, causing Mila to laugh. “I like this much better.” 

She next pulled down the zipper of Sara’s jacket and very slowly put her hands underneath her shirt. She pulled up the fabric so it was above her matching black bra. Mila leaned in close to her ear. 

“Wow, that looks beautiful. I’m going to move you, alright?” 

Sara nodded and allowed for Mila to move her legs onto the bed so she was lying the correct way with her arms above her head. Mila quickly went back to work. She dragged her fingers along her bra before reaching around back. Sara arched her back to help Mila undo the bra clasp and soon felt her boobs become free from the lingerie. Thankfully, the bra had detachable straps and Sara soon found herself without a bra to hide her features. Mila took Sara’s boobs in her hands and squeezed. 

“I love these,” Mila teased. She reached for her nipples and started to play with them, making them quickly harden against her touch. She squeezed them and pulled, tingling Sara and making her moan. She was sure nothing could ruin that moment. 

And then there came a knock from the door. 

Although she was covered with a blindfold, Sara could practically see Mila’s smile drop. Sara’s eyes widened underneath the blindfold. Who could that be? Why were they here?

Mila quickly got off from on top of her and pulled the blanket over her body. She sighed. 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t make a sound.” 

Mila went towards the door and Sara soon heard it open. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but something about the possibility of getting caught made her want to moan more. Thankfully, there was a wall catercorner to the door that partially hid Sara. Struggling with her own internal discourse, Sara listened to the conversation. 

“Hello, Mila,” a voice sounded. 

“Oh, hello Yuuri,” Mila said in the happiest voice she could muster. What was Yuuri doing here at this hour?

“Michele asked me and Yuri to dinner. We were wondering if you wanted to come?” 

Just like Michele. Even here she couldn’t escape him. 

“Oh, I would love too, but I’m too tired right now. Maybe at the Grand Prix Final?” 

Yuuri laughed, “Alright, sounds good. Michele mentioned that Sara was with you? Where is she?” 

“Oh, she fell asleep. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets back to her room. No need to freak Michele out.” 

“Good point. I’ll see you later!” Yuuri cheered. 

“Goodbye! Say hello to Yura from me!” 

Mila quickly shut the door and came back to Sara. She laughed. 

“It seems like Victor’s little vixen is just as oblivious as him.” 

Sara gave what little of a laugh she could with the ballgag in her mouth. Mila wasted no time in getting back to her task. After pulling away the blanket, she enveloped Sara’s nipple with her mouth and began to suck. Sara moaned, closing her eyes and letting herself fall into the situation. Not that she had a choice. Mila paid attention to the other nipple as well, running her tongue over the sensitive area and making the wetness between Sara’s legs even wetter. She dragged her tongue down her stomach and played with the edge of her thong. Taking the fabric in her teeth, Mila pulled it down and off her legs. Sara made a soft sound, loving every minute that Mila touched her. 

Soon, Mila climbed back up the bed and spread apart Sara’s legs. Knowing what was about to happen, Sara felt a rush of excitement burst through her. After several painstaking moments of waiting, she felt Mila’s warm tongue begin to brush up and down her clit. She shivered, a feeling of tightness running through her. She wanted to move her legs, but Mila held them fast. It was so good, like she couldn’t escape the pleasure even if she wanted to. It wasn’t long before the feeling inside her bundled up even more and she finally got a release. Her orgasm rocked through her whole body, making her toes curl up together. The erotic feeling made her moan loudly through the ballgag. All too soon, it was over and Mila pulled her head away. Sara took deep breaths to stop her racing heart. She waited as Mila lay there unmoving. Once she got her breathing under control, Sara made a questioning sound through her gag, curious as to why Mila was just laying there. 

“Sorry, darling, I was just taking in your beautiful face.” 

Mila climbed further up the bed and undid Sara’s blindfold. Finally, Sara got to see the woman who had given her such pleasure. Her red hair fell softly around her face, making her appear as beautiful as ever. Mila smiled before reaching behind and undoing Sara’s ballgag. Sara licked her lips and gave Mila the sultriest smile she could. 

“That was amazing, Mila!” she sighed. 

“Oh, we aren’t even near done,” Mila said, giving her a sly look. Sara felt her fingers as she padded them up her torso. 

“Go easy on me,” Sara teased, “I do have a competition tomorrow.” 

“What was your theme again this year? New experiences?” Mila got as close to Sara’s ear as she could, “I like to think of this as research.” 

Mila got off Sara’s body and stood up. She began to strip her own clothing off and was soon left with only her red underwear. Heading over to her bag, Mila pulled out a black strap-on and looked back to Sara. 

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this! It was my first time writing not only f/f but also a piece that was exclusively smut! Mila and Sara have always been two of my favorites, so why not let them just go at it? Thanks for reading! :3
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
